Los Siete Pecados de la Serpiente
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Porque antes de despartir su alma... fue un hombre.
1. Lujuria

_El personaje de Tom Riddle pertenece a JK Rowling. (c)_

**

* * *

**

**Los Siete Pecados de la Serpiente**

_Siete veces separó su alma para dejar de ser humano…_

_Y siete veces cedió a la tentación antes de despojarse de ella…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Lujuria  
**_

Era apuesto, lo sabía, era conciente de su belleza. Sentía las miradas a su espalda y escuchaba las risitas cuando contestaba nuevamente a una pregunta de forma correcta.

Estaba totalmente enterado de los poemas que las chicas escribían en sus diarios de vida y de los corazones en los pupitres tallados con su nombre.  
También era plenamente conciente de las insinuaciones poco conservadoras de sus compañeras. Jamás aceptó citas, le gustaba rechazar y herir a quienes soñaban con sus labios y su cuerpo. Era tan caballero a la hora de negarse, que el corazón de las chicas sufría el doble al verse rechazadas por alguien tan inalcanzable como él.

Pero el ser humano tiene defectos por naturaleza, y él, _aún era un hombre_.

Jamás besó a nadie, su cuerpo hasta ese momento no había sido tocado, y aquello hacía hervir las hormonas de las chicas que ansiaban ser las primeras en poder romper el estereotipo del impoluto Riddle.

No podía negar que eso le gustaba, la lujuria de las adolescentes era un imán para su orgullo. El sólo tener conocimiento de lo que las chicas hacían en sus recamaras mientras dormían, o de lo que sucedía en privado cuando estaban con sus novios, era razón suficiente para hacerlo sentir aún más poderoso. Es que, Tom Riddle, siempre era el objeto del placer ante esos encuentros.

Sólo una vez se dejó caer ante la tentación, y fue, cuando quiso probar el manjar de su propio chocolate.

Lo que le hizo a esa chica quedó en el olvido cuando le borró la memoria. Era asquerosa, pequeña e indefensa, una presa fácil.  
Aunque algo sí tenía claro, y era que el placer y el éxtasis de ese encuentro jamás se borraría de su piel.


	2. Gula

**Gula**

Sabía que ser el mejor alumno y el más estimado le llevaría a conseguir lo que quisiera. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que los alumnos se esmeraran por darle obsequios. Por supuesto no le interesaban, eran objetos insignificantes para él. El esfuerzo que realizaban por complacerlo transformaban esas muestras de respeto en algo mucho más banal. Le fascinaba, eran tan idiotas que no se daban cuenta de cuánto los despreciaba.

Aún así, jamás rechazó ningún regalo. Siempre los aceptaba, recibía todo, devolviendo como respuesta un amable "gracias" y una sonrisa tan cálida y confortable que hasta los fantasmas se volteaban para mirarle.

Pero de todos los regalos siempre hubo algo que aceptó sin recato, porque para no perder su perfil de caballero, primero se negaba con cortesía antes de recibir un nuevo presente. Podía ser conciente de muchas funciones en su cuerpo, pero había una que no le gustaba limitar. Es que, seguía siendo humano, ¿cómo negarse a tan delicioso placer?

Sus compañeros sabían que su paladar era fino, así que siempre le entregaban el doble de porción a la hora de cada comida. Su plato siempre estaba más lleno que el resto, y él, haciendo pleno uso de su regalo, se comía todo con elegancia.

Aunque su desprecio por las criaturas inferiores siempre había existido, eso no le quitaba lo ambicioso y calculador. Él tenía un secreto, un secreto que no era peligroso pero podía transformarse si aquellos bichos lo revelaban.

Sólo una prenda les dejaba, y ya era suficiente para que le entregaran una bandeja repleta de deliciosos manjares y guardaran su secreto. Lo admiraban.

Así corría a esconderse con disimulo al baño de prefectos, dónde, con una tibia y burbujeante bañera, la cabeza hacia atrás recostada en el borde, y los ojos cerrados, se manchaba los labios con merengue y chocolate.


	3. Avaricia

**Avaricia**

Siempre fue conocedor de su gran popularidad. Disfrutaba tanto ser el centro de atención como burlarse internamente por los idiotas que lo admiraban.  
A cualquier lugar al que iba, su nombre se escuchaba en algún pasillo, en algún grupo de chicas chismosas o en uno de muchachos que no dejaban de admirarlo y odiarlo a la vez por ser quien era.

Con el pecho hinchado y la espalda erguida se pavoneaba por los pasillos causando sensación. Tenía toda la atención del mundo, incluso hasta la admiración de los profesores. Pero no era suficiente… quería más.  
Todos los días y a todas horas, su cama, la sala común, los pasillos de Hogwarts, los jardines, incluso los salones de clases, estaban atiborrados de mensajes y presentes para él.  
Aceptaba todo, pero nada se lo guardaba, no le gustaba mantener cosas que a la larga podían trasformarse en bienes preciados. No quería crear sentimientos por nada ni por nadie, excepto obviamente, por él mismo.

Narciso por naturaleza, ególatra, presumido y déspota. Nadie conocía aquellos sentimientos internos, sólo él, y Albus Dumbledore, el único a quien no le había llegado como a los demás. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, seguramente había visto lo que los demás no. Y tan bien que creía haber ocultado su tiranía.

Él quería llegar al viejo maestro, no porque lo quisiera ¡No! ¡Jamás!  
Él quería llegar al viejo, porque llegar a Albus Dumbledore era poder. Era Conquistar la cima del cielo y ser el más poderoso.  
Él quería más. Él quería ser admirado por el único ser que en el colegio propiciaba un rango de admiración y poderío más alto que él mismo. Albus Dumbledore estaba antes que él en la escala de poder, y a él, no le gustaba ser el segundo de nadie.  
Él quería que Dumbledore le quisiera, lo admirara y persiguiera como el resto. Que le obsequiara cosas y que lo felicitara frente al colegio como lo hacían los demás maestros.

Es que la sola idea de ser importante para él, significaba estar por sobre su cabeza. Y eso, aún no era capaz de conseguirlo. Sabía que jamás lo haría, y lo deseaba con todo su ser.  
Quería ser mejor que Albus Dumbledore. Quería ser más admirado de lo que ya era, sólo, para tener más poder del que ningún otro muchacho en el mundo podría vivir.


	4. Pereza

**Pereza**

Era muy listo, sí que lo era. Y por muy famoso y elogiado que fuera, seguía siendo un estudiante común y corriente, con cualidades que lo volvían un mortal como todos.

Aborrecía eso.

Pero por otro lado… tenía sus ventajas.

Era aplicado, inteligente. No eran los maestros quienes lo tenían en la palma de la mano, no, era él quien los tenía a ellos.

Le divertía ver incluso hasta como los mismismos docentes llegaban a molestarse por ser el maestro favorito del joven Riddle.

Por supuesto, su labia persuadía a todos, y a cada uno de ellos convencía con la misma frase: "_Usted no es como los demás maestros, es diferente, especial._"

¡Como les gustaba a los idiotas sentirse elogiados por el alumno más brillante de la escuela!

Y se aprovechaba de eso, es que, como mortal que aún era, las ganas de hacer siempre lo que le pedían de repente se hacía aburrido. Siempre era lo mismo, las mismas peticiones, las mismas sobre exigencias por su brillantez, las mismas fiestas presuntuosas, a la larga, todo se hacía mundano y cansador.

A tal grado llegaba su pereza en algunos momentos, que se veía _obligado _a hechizar a sus compañeros para que hicieran cosas por él. Es que su vida era tan agitada y vivía una vida social tan abierta que no tenía tiempo para todo.

Pero la verdad, es que le fascinaba hacerlo. De hecho, muchas veces cuando no se ponían testarudos ante su petición, bastaba sólo con decir lo que deseaba y de inmediato un par de alumnos comenzaban a hacer sus labores, pero sin recibir nada a cambio. Y eso aún más le gustaba a Tom, porque no le debía nada a nadie, el único precio para ellos era luego andar pavoneándose por los corredores diciendo que Tom Riddle les había pedido ayuda.

Patéticos.

Pero funcionaba. Al fin y al cabo, la simple idea de tener esclavos o esbirros que se desvivieran en hacer las cosas por él, no era tan mala.

* * *

_Una visión personal y rídicula de por qué a Voldemort le gusta tener Mortifagos a su merced._


	5. Ira

**Ira**

Para él era fácil sucumbir ante la rabia cuando nada salía como lo esperaba. A tal grado llegaba su agresividad que embrujaba a sus compañeros con terribles maldiciones sólo para satisfacer su ira. Le relajaba y le ponía de mucho mejor humor ver cómo los demás sufrían por su causa; verlos retorcerse de dolor o simplemente gritar clemencia en la sala de requerimientos, dónde nadie podía oírlos. ¡Ah! Música para sus oídos.

El dolor ajeno lo hacía sentirse poderoso. Todos se doblegaban ante su ira. Nadie quería verlo enojado, porque verlo de mal humor además significaba que no quería estar con nadie cuando todos querían ser su centro de atención.

Aunque, por otro lado, ser iracundo tenía sus ventajas, lo volvía poderoso, y aquello lo descubrió cuando todos intentaban cumplirle sus peticiones y favores con tal de no caer en desgracia, y pasar de ser alguien a un don nadie. Porque ser el objeto de conversación para Tom Riddle aunque fuera un simple "sí" o "no" de su parte, era ser alguien y cualquiera podía sacar provecho de aquello.

Sí, la ira de Tom, sencillamente lo convertía en un ser supremo. En un alimento innato para tener esclavos y vasallos rogando su atención y complaciendo sus caprichos.

No era una mala idea. No, no lo era.

* * *

Lamento la actualización de Los Pecados, pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Sólo faltan dos pecados más, y acaba.

Gracias por la paciencia.

Anya.


	6. Envidia

**Envidia  
**

Aunque por fuera todos lo ven como un ser perfecto, sin ningún error físico o mental, él no se gusta.

No se gusta porque sabe que puede ser más, aunque los rumores a su alrededor confirmen lo contrario. Hay quienes creen que incluso podría haber sido enviado por los Dioses; es que un ser tan perfecto no puede existir. Pero él no lo ve así. Para él la perfección se consigue cuando se vence a la muerte, cuando se dominan las fuerzas de la naturaleza, y cuando se tiene el control de la vida del resto.

Sabe que no puede conseguirlo y por eso mismo no se gusta. Escupe y maldice a los Dioses que deciden qué hacer con él, cuando él debería estar allá, decidiendo qué hacer con ellos y el resto del mundo.

Sabe que le falta mucho camino por recorrer, porque no tiene suficiente: esbirros, lacayos, manipulados, esclavos y malditos. Eso es lo único que tiene, y no le sirve de nada si sigue siendo mortal. No le sirve de nada si de todos modos algún día llegará su muerte.

Por eso, no se detendrá hasta encontrar la cura. Una cura que sólo él tendrá y con la cual vivirá eternamente para condenarlos a todos y manipular su existencia. Una cura, que lo convertirá en un Dios, algo qué sólo él se merece, él y nadie más.


	7. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

Ser el mejor en todo tiene más que sólo recompensas. Otorga méritos, premios, reconocimiento, y por sobretodo, poder.

Desde pequeño siempre supo que era mejor que el resto, sólo por el hecho de atemorizar. El temor es bueno, el miedo y el terror es el alimento que otorga al individuo autoridad sobre el resto.

Es total y absolutamente conciente de su magnetismo. Haga lo que haga todos lo adoran, lo quieren, lo admiran, pero él, por supuesto no quiere a nadie. Porque poco le importa el resto. Incluso no teme hablar mal de algunos alumnos con tal de quedar bien ante los profesores.

Sí, pavonearse le queda bien, aunque en apariencia es sencillo. Ese es su secreto, tampoco necesita vestirse de ceda, sabe que es todo un personaje en el colegio.

Sabe que a ojos de todos es importante, que es único y que nadie lo puede superar. Sabe que no hay nadie más como él, y que si lo hubiera, siempre se podría reducir al tamaño de una cucaracha. Porque ¡ay, de quien se atreva a parecérsele! Porque él jamás lo permitirá. Por algo tiene acceso a la sección prohibida, hasta para maldecir y embrujar es mejor que el resto.

* * *

Con éste último se acaban todos los pecados. Si quieren relacionarlos, aunque es obvio de qué se trata cada uno, los resumo con sinónimos simples: Lujuria es sentirse atraído por el placer sexual; Gula es sentir placer a través de la comida aunque uno ya esté satisfecho; Avaricia es jamás querer dar y sólo recibir; Pereza es no tener ganas de cumplir con las responsabilidades; Ira es sentir rabia intensa, incluso aunque el motivo sea mínimo; Envida es desear lo que tiene "el del al lado"; Y por último Soberbia, que es sentirse superior al resto y jamás valorar las virtudes de otros.

Como verán, creo que Tom Riddle, o Voldemort, se adapta a todos y cada uno de los pecados. Aunque jamás lo vimos lujurioso supongo que en algún momento podría haber abusado de alguna joven en su época de adolescencia, sólo para imponer su poder sobre ella, no porque le gustase… Cruel, ¿no?

Gracias por leer.

_Anya Naivea._


End file.
